


Chapter 3 - Mistakes

by FrenchieMarz



Category: Choices: the Nanny Affair, The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, First Kiss, Mistakes, Nanny job, Passion, Penthouse tour, Sexual Tension, Wine, physical attraction, visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchieMarz/pseuds/FrenchieMarz
Relationships: Anna Houston/Sam Dalton
Kudos: 5





	Chapter 3 - Mistakes

After they had a delicious improvised diner, filled with laughter and casual conversation, Anna put the boys to bed.  
Mr. Dalton didn’t even have to help her. It felt so natural for Anna, she was already hooked on the twins and she couldn’t explain why.  
  
Anna and Sam Dalton came back to the living room. He motioned for her to take a seat on the couch, as he was taking place in a large comfortable armchair.  
  
_“Ms. Houston, first, let me thank you for joining us. I really appreciate you taking the time to come here and meet my sons”_ he said, smiling with genuine gratitude.  
  
_“No need to thank me, I thought it was best to meet your boys as soon as possible, so we could get used to each other”_ replied Anna.  
  
_“Still, thank you. I observed their reactions, and they seem to be very listening while you’re around. I don’t know how you do that, but please, never stop!”_. They shared a soft laugh at his enthusiasm. _“So, now on the main topic at hand, I think it will not sound like a surprise, but I’d like to offer you the job Ms. Houston”_.  
  
He was right, she was not surprised, considering how well the interview and this evening went. But she was proud of herself.  
_“I’m proud to accept this position, Mr. Dalton”_. They shared a hand shake, sealing their fate together.  
  
_“As we’re going to see us every day in this house, I’d like you to call me Sam. No more Mr. Dalton, please. A have the impression you’re talking to my father each time, it’s weird”_ he said with a laugh.  
  
_“Fine. But I insist that it should be a mutual thing, so please call me Anna”_ she said, staring right into his eyes.  
  
_“Deal! Now, I can give you the grand tour of the house, if you want. Come with me?”_. Sam stood up joyfully, waiting for her reaction.  
  
_“I’m right behind you, Sam"_.  
  
He showed her around, sharing precious information each time they walked in a new room.  
The living room, Anna already knew that one. Next, they went to the dining room with its large table, where you could easily seat up to sixteen people. Then the fully equipped and complete kitchen, with its granite central island. Anna took the time to look through the giant glass windows, with their full view on Central Park.  
Sam’s home office was adjacent to something looking like a mix between a library, a reading room and a games room, with a big pool in the center. The laundry room was as wide as her apartment's living room. Anna was stunned when she found out there was also a private gym down the hall!  
  
Once they arrived at the top of the modern glass and wood-made stairs, Anna discovered a long and large hallway, servicing six bedrooms and two luxurious bathrooms.  
Three of the bedrooms had their own private shower room. He showed Anna the bathrooms, then the guestrooms. They stopped in front of Sam’s bedroom: _“That’s my territory. Don’t hesitate to come knock on my door if anything happens at night”_. Anna nodded. They went by the twins bedroom's door, careful not to wake them up.  
  
Finally, they stopped in front of the only remaining door: _“That's your domain. After you, Anna”_.  
She opened the door, to find a nice bedroom of approximately 270 sq. ft, with a queen size bed, a giant wardrobe, a little desk and a dressing table in one of the corners. Everything elegantly decorated with shades of deep ultramarine blue and light gold. She had also a private shower room, and it was twice the size of the bathroom in her apartment. -Okay, Anna, that shower is paradise-.  
  
_“Mr. Dal... sorry, Sam. It’s... I have no words. It’s beautiful.”_ she said, mumbling as she was taking in all these new places.  
  
_“You’ll need to feel comfortable. You’re a member of this house from now on, so there’s no reason for you to have less than what me or the boys have for a good night sleep”_. He replied, in a reassuring tone. _“I’ll make all the arrangements, so that you can move in tomorrow afternoon, if it’s okay for you”_.  
  
_"No problem with that"_.  
  
****  
  
They came back down, to the kitchen. Sam offered Anna to celebrate her new position with a glass of wine. She accepted –Why not, I totally deserve this, after all-.  
  
_“Here”_ said Sam, extending a glass to Anna. _“Cheers to you, Anna. I’m not often positively surprised by people. So cheers to that too”_ he added, while they clinked their glasses.  
  
While chatting with each other, Anna wandered in the room, impressed by the modern and refined decoration all around her. She didn’t hear Sam approach behind her.  
She turned around, thinking he was still in the kitchen. They collided, both spilling their drinks on each other with the momentum.  
  
_“OH MY GOD! I’m sorry! I didn’t think you were behind me... sorry, sorry, sorry!”_ reacted Anna, profusely apologizing. _“Let me help you, where can I find tea towels?”_  
  
_“No, I’m the one to blame for this, I shouldn’t have approached like a ninja. I’m sorry. This wine will ruin your dress”_ said Sam, laughing softly at the situation.  
  
Anna was returning from the kitchen with tea towels. _“Talk about ruining clothes. Mine surely didn’t cost as much as yours. Oh God, I’m so sorry, Sam, I can be so clumsy sometimes”_ she said, while approaching him with her towels in hand, gently applying them on his shirt to try to absorb some of the wine.  
  
_“It’s... really it’s nothing, Anna, you don’t have to do this. I'll go to the dry-cleaner's for that...”_ he said, gulping when she laid her hand on his chest.  
  
She looked up at him. That’s when she realized how close they were.  
She had her hand on his wet shirt, she could feel his heart pound faster and faster with every pulse. A shiver ran down her spine, as their eyes were drowning in each other. Sam was holding his hands away from her, careful not to touch her skin soaked with wine.  
  
She was the one to make the first move. She looked down at his lips, feeling something like a magnetic pull. He saw the movement of her eyes, and gave in, his resolve collapsing like a house of cards.  
He closed the thin distance between them, his lips crashing against her slightly open mouth. His strong arms closed around her body, pulling her even closer to him.  
  
Their tongues danced together, like they’ve been waiting to do this for years. His right hand moved from her back to her neck, brushing her wet shoulder on the way. She dropped the towel, letting her hand touch the skin of his sculpted chest through his damped shirt.  
He left her lips to kiss her cheeks, coming down to lick the wine on her neck. Anna moved her hand to his head, slipping her fingers through his silky hair, pressing him even more against her skin.  
  
_“Sam... We... Oh”_ she moaned, tilting her head further back to give him better access.  
  
_“This wine tastes even better on you”_ he groaned, his hands trying to map every inch of her body.  
  
For the first time, they could smell each other, with the proximity.  
Her scent was like a field of lilies at dawn, when dew is still lingering on the flowers.  
His perfume had top notes of lavender, but the real base was amber, patchouli and vetiver. Anna felt like she was taking a walk through a north African bazaar.  
  
Intoxicated by each other, their minds couldn’t seem to react with reason.  
He came back to her lips, devouring them like if his life depended on it. She linked her arms behind his neck, and raised one of her legs to his hips. He grabbed her thigh instinctively, lightly scratching her skin.  
_“Mmmh... Oh”_ she moaned at the sense, breaking the contact with his lips. She needed some air, but he couldn’t leave her skin. Her moans were driving him crazy, his teeth softly nibbling her neck.  
  
She suddenly jumped, locking her legs around his waist. He firmly gripped the bottom of her thighs, and walked towards the central island. His hands traveled up on her body, while they kissed with all the passion they could. He moved her dress away from her right shoulder, then followed the movement of his hand with his tongue.  
  
At this instant, Anna’s brain came back to life **–** You have to STOP IT! NOW! **-** she opened her eyes and started to panic at the sight of her, sitting on the kitchen island, her new boss between her legs, kissing her shoulder.  
  
Intrigued by her sudden change of reaction, he looked up at her, seeing the distress in her eyes. He moved away from her, his own brain screaming **–** You messed up, big time, buddy... **-**.  
  
_“I’m sorry, I can’t... we can’t... I mean, it’s wrong. Oh my god, it’s so wrong, I fucked up everything”_ Anna said, trying to steady her quick breath, slowly realizing what just happened, her hand brushing her own lips like she just took a punch.  
  
_“What? No! Anna, you didn’t ruin anything...”_ He tried to approach her again, but she stepped down of the counter, and took a few steps away. _“I’m sorry, I’m your boss, I shouldn’t have done that, I’m the one responsible for this... This w...”_ said Sam, unable to watch her.  
  
_“Just... Don’t... take all the blame on yourself, I’m an adult too, OKAY? I’m as responsible as you, there were two people involved in this...”_ she replied, a cold tone in her voice, that he was hearing for the first time.  
  
_“Okay... I’m still sorry, this shouldn’t have happened. It won’t happen again, I promise”_ he said, finally looking at her.  
  
_“Of course, it won’t. Sam, I can’t accept the job. It wasn’t professional at all, how are you supposed to trust me from now on?”_  
  
_“What? Wait, wait, please, Anna... Let’s take a deep breath here, and consider things. I need you, really. I don’t know how you do it, but you have an incredible sixth sense with the boys. It took me months to find someone like you. I can’t let you go like that. It was... absolutely not professional, from both of us. But I have absolutely no doubt about your capability to do this job the right way”_ he was almost pleading with her, because he was convinced his sons needed her as their nanny.  
  
_“I’m not really sure it’s a good idea... What just happened... how are you so sure it will never happen again? Can you guarantee that?"_ she replied, a strange feeling of sadness forming in her stomach.  
  
_“I... I need to tell you something... I should have told you sooner, but it never felt like the right moment and... I’m... I’m engaged actually”_ he said, looking down at his feet again, so angry with himself, for putting her in this situation.  
  
_“You WHA_ _T?”_ she replied, pain slowly replaced by anger in her heart.

 _“It’s a... long story. I’m sorry, I really should have said it earlier. I don’t know what happened to me. I’ll apologize as long as I need to make you stay here, Anna. I can tell the boys already like you, and you seem to know exactly what to do, and when to do it with them. I swear, it’s the first time I see them like that. So please, I’m begging you, reconsider Anna”_.   
  
Anna looked at him. She could tell he was nothing but serious and true with his words. Still, what happened? Did she actually enjoy it? Was it really safe to stay around when she just kissed her boss, not even on her first day? _“I hear what you say, Sam. But first, you didn’t tell me everything. If we work together, you need to be honest with me. I need to know if a woman may one day walk through that door, and she’d have every right to do so, so I don’t find myself looking like an idiot by telling her “Sorry, you are?”. You agree with that?”_.   
  
_“You’re absolutely right, I made a mistake”_ Sam replied, looking at his shoes like a little kid.  
  
_“Great. The next thing I need to know is... Did you think about making what happened happen before, or was it just a moment of madness?”_ she asked. She was also asking herself that question inside, not certain about the answer she’d give.   
  
_“I... I don’t know. As I need to be honest with you, that’s the only answer I can give you. But I promise you, it won’t happen again. I made a mistake, well... two mistakes in fact. But hiring you was not one of them, I'm certain about that. I’m sorry for what happened, really. Could we start all over again?”_.   
  
_“I’ll be straight with you. I can’t be anything outside your nanny. I also made a mistake, I promise you it won’t happen again for me too. I’ll accept_ _for the kids, because I don’t know why, but I really think they need someone like me in their life. On one condition...”_ Anna said, her directive and confident tone forcing him to look at her.   
  
_“Anything you want...”_.  
  
_“We both forget about everything that happened since that glass of wine. I’m not searching for anything else than a job. You’re not searching for anything else than a nanny for your kids. Deal?”_.  
  
_“We have a deal”._ They shared a hand shake.  
  
Sam insisted that Carter Winingham, the Dalton’s family driver for many years, drive back Anna at her place. In the back of that private town car, her mind raced with all the events of the day. Everything felt so surreal, she had to rub her eyes to see if she was not dreaming.   
-Everything will be okay. It was the excitement for the new job and the wine. Nothing that happened can be really serious, he’s engaged, and you’re not looking for anyone right now. So, you’ll do just what you said. You’re going to do your job with extreme professionalism, and that’s all...-.   
When Carter finally arrived in front of her building, she stepped out of the car and thank him for the safe drive home.   
  
_“You’re welcome Ms. Houston. Mr. Dalton said I should pick you up tomorrow around 4 p.m. You can call me when you’re ready to move in, I’ll be there to drive you. See you tomorrow Ms. Houston and have a good night”_.   
  
_“Have a good night too, Carter. See you tomorrow”_.   
  
She entered her room, fell down from exhaustion on her bed and get to sleep in no time, the events of the day slowly fading away.


End file.
